


someone I thought couldn't misbehave

by thestringsthatbroke



Series: Belong to me [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), D/s, Dom Catra (She-Ra), Dom/sub, F/F, Flirting, History major Catra, Light Dom/sub, Med Student Adora, Praise Kink, Prequel, Smut, Sub Adora (She-Ra), Teasing, Top Catra (She-Ra), mentioned but not actual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestringsthatbroke/pseuds/thestringsthatbroke
Summary: Before two people know they belong to each other, that that's even an option... what happens then?Or, Catra just likes to see Adora flushed and flustered.Very short prequel to 'the rest of you, the best of you, honey, belongs to me'.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Belong to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	someone I thought couldn't misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to dip my toe back into the universe of TROYTBOYHBTM (I regret choosing a name so long), so here, have some college-era baby Catra and Adora.
> 
> Content warnings: This is actually really short and pretty tame, but if discussions of D/s dynamics make you uncomfortable, then this one isn't for you.

**Brightmoon University Dorms,**

Freshman year, night of the Pre-Med Formal.

Adora would sooner rip the hair from her scalp than decide how to wear it for the Pre-Med Formal. She’s already in the dress Glimmer made her buy, wearing as little make up as she can get away with (again, borrowed from Glimmer), and would be ready to go if not for the traitorous bird’s nest on the top of her head in the dormroom mirror. 

She should just wear it down, right? But then it gets in her way, and gets all matted and sweaty at the nape of her neck as soon as she starts dancing. So, she should wear it up? ...And look exactly the same as she does the other 364 days of the year… like she could be doing laundry, or heading to class. Yeah, no. This is a nightmare.

“Wow, princess.”

Adora’s head jolts to the source of the sing-song sneer. It’s her roommate Catra, obviously, climbing in from the fire escape window where she must have been smoking. She moves so soundlessly, Adora swears she’s part cat. It’s disturbing. Plus, she’s grinning, in that predatory way that always makes Adora feel like she’s the butt of a joke she doesn’t understand.

“I didn’t realise you had more than one outfit,” Catra teases, tossing a lighter and a packet of cigarettes onto her bed, “I kind of miss the military uniform but this is a close second.”

Adora feels heat rise to her face, as much anger as it is embarrassment. “It’s not _uniform_ ,” she bristles, “And the dress is Glimmer’s. It’s for the stupid Pre-med Formal.”

“Sure,” Catra dismisses her, reclining casually on her bed, “Whatever. You look hot. Stop messing with your hair.”

Adora starts indignantly, “I do not- oh you were complimenting me. Thanks.” She’s redder than ever now, still fussing with her hair. Catra makes Adora nervous. Catra knows this, and capitalises on it. It’s a fun little game for her, Adora guesses. _God_ , she’s annoying… but also, not at all annoying.

Catra’s gentle taunts pull at something in Adora that even Adora doesn’t recognise yet. It’s some instinct Adora has to fold all of her uncertainties into someone else’s assuredness, to work hard to impress that person, to earn their praise.

And yes, Adora’s not stupid, she knows how these instincts impact her sex life; she just puts the root-cause down to her compulsive need to over-achieve at everything, to make everything a challenge. She’s never dated anyone long enough to really interrogate that reasoning. She just knows she seems to seek out girls to date who push her around a little more than most people do. What would it feel like to have _Catra_ push her around?

“Keep it up,” Catra says, disturbing Adora’s thoughts, voice suddenly coming from behind Adora and _how the hell does she move so quietly?_ “Your hair,” Catra continues, when Adora’s expression remains dazed, “It’s more you.”

Adora has to work _extremely_ hard to fight off the shiver that Catra’s voice in her ear elicits.

“Hmph, it’s not very _formal_ though, is it?” Adora chooses the self-deprecating response over the one where she acknowledges that Catty Catra (that’s how Glimmer has taken to referring to Adora’s roommate) has just given her _two_ compliments, practically in the same breath. Either that, or Adora is really desperate for advice.

“Hm,” Catra thinks for a second, and then in one graceful move she pulls the ribbon from the waistband of the dress, dangles it in front of Adora, then deftly ties it into the blonde’s hair, “Now it is.”

Adora forgets to breathe for a second. When she remembers, she mutters, “Thanks,” and goes back to fussing, this time packing her clutch.

A few minutes later, Adora leaves without a word, pink ribbon tied in a bow around her ponytail. Catra is back on her bed, studiously ignoring the pile of Poli Sci textbooks open next to her in favour of flicking through Tinder on her phone. Without looking up from her phone, she yells after Adora, “Have fun at the ball, princess. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

As the door to their room shuts behind her, Adora blushes pink as her dress.


End file.
